The Plant and Fungal Gordon Research Conference provides a forum for all researchers studying fungal and plant cytoskeleton to present and discuss results and information on a board range of topics. It will be held from August 3-8, 2008 in Il Ciocco, in Barga Italy. Like many Gordon Conferences, this meeting is one of the most prestigious meetings in the field and brings together a unique group of scientists. The primary discussion will be the platform sessions and the poster presentations. The meeting attracts researchers who work on a large number of organisms that are not served by other conferences and speakers work on a variety of parasites, lower plants, and algae as well as fungi. The meeting provides an excellent resource for graduate student and postdoctoral researchers who are considering these areas of research for their postdoctoral work as well as faculty who may be considering new areas in their research program. Although many of the invited speakers are established, the list includes 12 young investigators and short talks are chosen from the abstracts. These speakers are often graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Nearly one-third of the invited speakers are women. We have invited a larger number of speakers from Europe. This conference provides a forum for discussing new methods and procedures that help both fungal and plant research. The inclusion of algae and parasites will add a new dimension on human health as related to ciliopathies and infection. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]